


And Then... They Were Gone.

by sk8erdive



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: !!episode 147 spoilers!!, Spoilers, no beta we die like men, this shit had me crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk8erdive/pseuds/sk8erdive
Summary: The Blood Space War is not without its detractors.





	And Then... They Were Gone.

"Listeners, this may seem strange, but perhaps there are people you once knew, family you once lived with, places you were in. All of which are gone, and without your knowing."  
Carlos knew it was coming. His tongue sat uncomfortable in his mouth and his saliva was thick; as he listened to his husband's broadcast, sweat beaded on his forehead as his eyes closed softly. A single tear crept past his long eyelashes, slipping down his perfect skin and leaving a dark track behind it. He could feel it.  
"I've tried hard to think of any memory, of any experience, or person I have lost in the last month, but.. I can think of none. I told James Peters that perhaps the change in timeline did not matter if no one knew what they had lost, if no one noticed any change. James said, "Cecil, I just don't know. I don't know.""  
Carlos opened his eyes and looked down at his work-worn fingers, hands that had held his lovers' mere hours ago. His mind began going fuzzy and blank as he listened to the quiet lull of his husband's voice- almost frantic, almost worried.  
"Maybe, if we had a scientific perspective on this we could better understand how this is affecting us as a community, I didn't know any scientists. Not personally, anyway."  
Carlos closed his hazel eyes once more, another tear escaping as he felt himself slip away. No more Night Vale, no more Cecil. No more science, no more strange occurrences to fuel him. This was.. the end.  
"...The important thing is that we are safe, and that another veteran has returned home, and it is another beautiful day in Night Vale. Stay tuned next for 'Conspiring To Love', our new relationship advice show, which as a life long bachelor, sounds like something.. I should check out."

"Goodnight, Night Vale, goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> this episode hit me so hard, i truly wasnt expecting all of this to happen and it was painful to listen to  
> but its night vale, hopefully all will be fixed


End file.
